i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membership function observation device for use in a fuzzy hardware. Such an observation device may be used as a control using a fuzzy logic, a pattern recognition, a decision making or the like.
ii) Description of the Related Arts
In a conventional fuzzy system, as shown in FIG. 7, a plurality of membership function generator (MF GEN) circuits 1-1 to 1-n are required. A membership function in each membership function generator circuit must be determined and controlled according to a purpose by a user, and thus a means for observing an output of each membership function generator circuit is required.
In the conventional fuzzy system shown in FIG. 7, the membership function generator circuits 1-1 to 1-n are provided with respective observation terminals t1 to tn. While respective reference voltages V1 to Vn are given to the membership function generator circuits 1-1 to 1-n, an input voltage V.sub.IN to be input to the membership function generator circuits 1-1 to 1-n is changed, and output voltages V.sub.OUT1 to V.sub.OUTn output from the membership function generator circuits 1-1 to 1-n are measured on the respective observation terminals t1 to tn to observe each of the membership functions.
However, in the conventional fuzzy system, since the corresponding number of the observation terminals to the membership function generator circuits are required, a large number of the observation terminals are required. Also, since it is necessary to connect respective lead wires and the like onto the observation terminals in the measurement, a good amount of time and labor is needed for the observation. Further, since the measurement must be repeated in numbers corresponding to the membership function generator circuits, it necessarily takes a long time for the measurement and the control. Also, since the membership functions are independently exhibited, it is not easy to understand the interrelationship among the membership functions.